Pretty Woman
by Sherlockita
Summary: Luxus n'est pas le genre d'homme à s'encombrer d'une partenaire, néanmoins, quand sa route croise celle de la jolie Jill, il voit en la jeune femme un moyen de satisfaire certains besoins. Entre aventures et nuits partagées, arriveront-ils à garder éloigner leurs propres sentiments ? Sans spoiler
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer ****: Sachant que j'ai la ferme intention de me rendre au japon dans le but d'épouser Hiro Mashima, partez du principe que les personnages de Fairy Tail m'appartiennent plus ou moins. En attendant, je suis pour le moment l'unique créatrice de Jill et Nova. **

**Ce n'est pas la première histoire que j'écris, néanmoins, il s'agit de ma première fanfiction et surtout de la première fois où je me lance dans un rating M. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, je suis très impatiente d'avoir vos retours ! **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous dis à très bientôt...**

• **Sherlockita •**

**** Chapitre 1 ****

\- Tu pourrais au moins sourire pour faire preuve de solidarité...

Appuyée contre le lampadaire à l'angle de la rue, je levai les yeux au ciel en entendant ma collègue.

\- Je suis claquée, je bosse pas ce soir. Estime toi heureuse que je te tienne compagnie le temps que tu te trouves un client.

\- Mais c'est que Madame est trop bonne...

Je retins un sourire en voyant Nova lever son majeur en direction du véhicule qui était passé en klaxonnant.

\- Si on gagnait deux joyaux à chaque fois que l'un des ses enfoirés profite du spectacle on serait riche… maugréa-t-elle.

Je soupirai, passablement énervée des jérémiades de la blonde décolorée.

\- Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Alors dégage tes cheveux de ta poitrine et continue de faire ton plus beau sourire.

La jeune femme me tira la langue avant de mettre en pratique mes conseils.

\- En parlant de cheveux je compte aller au coiffeur demain. Tu viens ? Ça pourrait peut-être être à ton avantage de changer ta couleur…

\- Occupe toi de tes affaires, sifflai-je en jetant un regard glacial à Nova.

Je pris une mèche de cheveux et commençai à l'enrouler autour de mes doigts. Naturellement noirs, seules les pointes ondulaient jusqu'à ma poitrine en un dégradé allant du bleu nuit au bleu turquoise. Et c'était très bien comme ça.

\- Ça va ! Pas la peine d'être aussi agressive Jill !

Je la vis alors tirer sur son décolleté pour exposer d'avantage sa poitrine avant de remonter un peu sa mini-jupe.

\- Regarde plutôt cet étalon qui se ramène.

Je suivis alors son regard et mes yeux se posèrent sur l'homme en question. Visiblement, à la façon qu'il avait de scruter chacune des filles venues se coller à lui, celui là n'était pas venu seulement se rincer l'oeil.

\- Bon, souhaite moi bonne chance, déclara Nova en s'éloignant d'une démarche chaloupée alors que je me reculais légèrement dans la pénombre.

Je me mis alors à observer l'homme. Blond, grand, le regard froid et distant, je pouvais deviner qu'il était certainement bien foutu malgré la dizaine de femmes agglutinées autour de lui et qui me cachaient la vue. En effet, les roucoulements et mots doux que je parvenais à percevoir laissaient peu de place au doute. Assurément, celle qu'il allait choisir remporterait le gros lot. Sauf que pour le moment, rien ne semblait pousser ce cher inconnu à se décider. Je jetai un coup d'oeil à ma montre. 22h30. Je fis une prière muette pour que son choix se porte sur Nova. Je commençais à crever la dalle et l'envie de rentrer chez moi se faisait de plus en plus forte. Soudain, les piaillements se rapprochèrent et je reportai mon attention sur le spectacle. Mon sang se figea dans mes veines quand je croisai le regard de l'homme qui de toute évidence s'avançait vers moi. Je remarquai alors l'étrange cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui barrait son oeil droit. Curieusement, au lieu de le défigurer, cela lui donner un petit côté dangereux venant renforcer ses allures de bad boy. Arrivé à quelques mètres de moi, je le vis lentement baisser les yeux sur mon corps, scrutant chacune de mes courbes sans la moindre gène. Et de toute évidence ce qu'il observait n'était pas fait pour lui déplaire. J'esquissai un rictus moqueur en regardant Nova. J'arrivais à attirer l'attention des hommes sans même avoir besoin de me mettre en jupe - même si dans le cas de Nova, la jupe en question se rapprochait phylogénétiquement parlant plus du bandeau que du tutu. Un large pantalon ample noir serré aux chevilles faisaient des miracles. Bon, il est vrai que le haut soutien-gorge que je portais était peut-être pour quelque chose au regard lubrique que me lançait le blond. Peut-être que les perles glissant le long de mon ventre dénudé y étaient aussi pour quelque chose.

Mais bon. N'en déplaise à mes collègues, je ne pouvais rien faire au fait que j'étais bien foutue. Dame nature avait oeuvré ainsi et je n'allais tout de même pas lui reprocher d'avoir été plus que généreuse dans mon cas.

\- Tu prends combien ?

La voix grave me fit sortir de mes pensées. Mes collègues s'étaient de nouveau éparpillées et j'eus donc tout le loisir d'examiner la musculature de mon interlocuteur.

\- Désolée mon prince, mais mes services ne sont pas à louer ce soir, dis-je d'une voix fluette où l'ironie transparaissait dans chacun de mes mots.

La réponse ne sembla satisfaire l'homme, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas.

\- Tu préfères attendre un vieux croulant ?

\- Les vieux, eux, au moins connaissent la politesse, répondis-je d'une voix froide.

Sombre ineptie. La plupart d'entre eux venait nous chercher, nous amenait à l'hôtel le plus proche pour conclure leurs petites affaires et ce quand ils ne se contentaient pas de nous prendre dans leur voiture. Ils nous ramenaient ensuite ici, la majorité ne sachant même pas notre prénom.

\- Je te propose 10 000 joyaux pour la soirée.

Une offre plutôt intéressante, ne serait-ce que pour son physique. Cependant, l'appel de mon lit fut plus fort que celui de sa gueule d'ange. Je décidai donc de faire monter les enchères afin de m'en débarrasser au plus vite. Si ce métier m'avait bien appris quelque chose, c'est que les pulsions d'un homme envers une jolie jeune femme étaient bien moindre face à celles qu'il éprouvait pour sa bourse.

\- 20 000 joyaux.

Le blond haussa un sourcil.

\- Vu le peu de soin de ta tenue, ça fait cher la soirée.

Un sourire narquois orna mes lèvres.

\- Par heure mon prince... Par heure…

La tête qu'il afficha manqua de me faire m'étouffer de rire. Je réussis néanmoins à garder pour moi mon hilarité.

\- Entendu.

Je sentis ma mâchoire se décrocher quand il tendit une imposante main vers moi. Hmm… Il devait pouvoir en faire des choses avec de telles mains… Je sentis un courant électrique me traverser tandis que quelques spasmes parcourent mon bas ventre. Je chassai immédiatement cette pensée et gardai mes bras croisés sur ma poitrine.

\- Et je n'ai pas encore mangé.

L'homme secoua la tête en un mouvement de désapprobation.

\- Tu ne penses pas exagérer légèrement ?

\- J'ai faim, alors non. Maintenant si tu veux m'avoir dans ton lit, c'est un resto et 20 000 joyaux par heure où rien du tout, déclarai-je d'une voix ne laissant place à aucune négociation.

L'homme soupira avant de tendre de nouveau sa main vers moi. Je saisis sa main d'une poigne ferme.

\- Jill, finis-je par me présenter.

\- Luxus.

Mon corps fut parcouru d'une légère décharge électrique quand je croisai son regard émeraude.

\- Et je prends un acompte de deux heures, déclarai-je sans lâcher sa main.

\- Et pourquoi pas un massage tant qu'on y est ?

Un sourire narquois flotta sur mes lèvres.

\- C'est si gentiment proposé…

Je m'engageais à sa suite quand il se mit en marche - non sans avoir levé les yeux au ciel face à ma dernière réplique - laissant une distance respectable entre nous.

_Au revoir lit adoré…_

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, nous étions installé à une table d'un bar plutôt miteux qui se voulait aussi boîte de nuit et où la musique était bien trop forte à mon goût. Heureusement, nous avions réussi à dégoter une place au fond de la salle évitant ainsi le plus gros du brouhaha. Un serveur vint rapidement prendre notre commande et nous l'apporta quelques minutes plus tard, preuve indubitable de la grande gastronomie de l'endroit. Nous n'avions plus échangé un mot depuis notre départ, mais cela ne semblait gêner aucun de nous deux. J'avais l'habitude de ne poser aucune question à mes clients et Luxus ne semblait pas d'humeur très loquace. Je ne pouvais néanmoins m'empêcher de scruter chacun de ses traits. Il semblait perpétuellement en colère, mais je crus déceler de la tristesse quand son regard rencontra le mien au moment où je repoussais mon assiette - deux super-hamburgers, un cornet de frites, un fondant au chocolat et une glace à la vanille plus tard.

\- Je me demande comment un si petit corps a pu ingérer autant de nourriture.

\- J'ai un très bon métabolisme. Et il est plutôt habitué, ris-je en repensant aux nombreux plats déjà préparé que j'avais pris l'habitude d'ingurgiter.

\- Ta silhouette va finir par en pâtir...

\- Alors, il n'y a pas trente-six solutions, déclarai-je. De l'exercice physique s'impose…

\- Je n'aurais pas dit mieux, répliqua le jeune homme avec un sourire concupiscent.

Je tendis alors la jambe sous la table, laissant mon pied effectuer de longs va et vient le long de sa jambe musclée avant que mon talon ne vienne se frotter contre l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Je jubilai en voyant le regard de Luxus devenir noir de désir.

\- Parfait. Allons danser alors.

Le visage de Luxus se décomposa instantanément et mon sourire s'agrandit. Je me levai et contournai la table pour me diriger vers la piste de danse. En passant à côté de lui, je laissai traîner ma main sur son épaule avant de la faire remonter le long de sa nuque. Je m'éloignai du blond pour rejoindre les autres danseurs. Les musiques étaient de style cubain et mon corps ne tarda pas à bouger au rythme des percussions. Je me tournai vers Luxus toujours assit à la table et qui m'observait de loin. Il n'avait pas l'air de daigner bouger. Mes mouvements se firent alors plus sensuels et bientôt, je pus sentir le regard de convoitise de plusieurs danseurs sur mon corps. Certains commençaient même à se rapprocher. Je souris en repérant un jeune brun plutôt charmant qui me dévorait du regard. Je m'avançai vers lui d'une démarche féline et recommençai à bouger près de son corps. Je dois reconnaître qu'il était plutôt bon danseur et je pris un malin plaisir à continuer de le chauffer, effleurant régulièrement son torse, ses bras et ses jambes de caresses papillons. Cependant, au moment où il allait enfin se décider à me toucher à son tour, je sentis deux solides mains se poser sur mes hanches et me ramener sèchement contre un torse dur comme la pierre.

\- Fous le camp, siffla une voix grave aux accents menaçants à l'attention du beau brun.

Celui-ci devint aussi blanc qu'un linceul et partir rapidement de la piste de danse.

\- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? gronda la voix à mon oreille. C'est moi qui te paye à ce que je sache.

Un rire s'échappa de mes lèvres alors que j'étais toujours maintenue contre le torse de Luxus.

\- Et vous satisfaire est notre priorité mon prince.

Je relevai les bras derrière la tête pour saisir la nuque du blond et je recommençai à bouger toujours collée contre lui. Mes mouvements de hanche se firent plus lassifs mais aussi plus prononcés contre son corps que je sentis rapidement réagir. Je laissai alors glisser mes bras le long de mon client en suivant sa musculature parfaite avant de frotter langoureusement mes fesses contre l'érection de Luxus. Ses mains jusqu'alors immobiles sur mes hanches commencèrent à bouger au rythme de la musique sur mon ventre nu en s'aventurant toujours plus près de l'élastique de mon pantalon.

\- Suis moi avant que je ne te prenne sur la piste Jill.

Je frémis en entendant mon prénom contre mon oreille, la voix de Luxus rendue rauque par le désir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyllo ! **

**Voici la suite des aventures de Jill et notre Luxus d'amour ! J'ai eu l'agréable surprise d'avoir pas mal de vues (enfin plus que ce à quoi je m'attendais) et même des gens qui suivent mon histoire ! Merci à vous tous ! Sur ce, je vous laisse profiter ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Disclaimer**** : Concernant mon projet visant à posséder les personnages de Fairy Tail, ça avance, je sais désormais dire "Epouse-moi" en japonais : ****結婚してください****.**

**Je cherche maintenant un moyen de financer les billets d'avion. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos idées dans les reviews ! (Et accessoirement ce que vous pensez de l'histoire : si Luxus est crédible, le style d'écriture, etc.)**

**** Chapitre 2 ****

Je laissai échapper un sifflement d'admiration en pénétrant dans le hall du bâtiment. J'avais bien fait de me plier aux envies de Monsieur et le suivre docilement à l'extérieur du restaurant. Alors que je pensais qu'il allait m'entraîner dans l'hôtel miteux le plus proche, j'avais eu l'agréable surprise de le voir dépasser les gîtes des bas fonds de la ville sans ralentir l'allure. Je continuais donc de talonner sa large silhouette tandis qu'il m'entraînait dans des endroits que j'avais de moins en moins l'habitude de fréquenter. Deux ou trois fois, je le vis se retourner, vérifiant sûrement que je m'adapte à sa démarche rapide. Je lui adressais à chaque fois un sourire aguicheur ce qui lui faisait systématiquement lever les yeux au ciel avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur la route. Il paraissait irrité. De toute évidence, mon petit numéro de charme auprès du beau brun lui était resté en travers de la gorge. Mais je ne le regrettais pas pour deux sous. J'avais voulu le faire réagir et j'avais réussi en moins de dix minutes. Jill - 1 , Luxus - 0. Perdue dans mes pensées glorieuses, je manquais de rentrer dans le dos du blond quand celui-ci s'arrêta devant un hôtel au large porte dorée. Il devait sûrement s'agir d'un des endroits les plus luxueux de l'hôtel. Je laissais échapper un ricanement qui me valu un regard mi-noir, mi-interrogateur.

\- Et dire que tu me plaignais un dîner…

Un court instant, il me sembla voir une ombre de sourire plâner sur ses lèvres avant que celui-ci ne pénètre dans le hall.

Luxus récupéra rapidement les clés d'une chambre et vint me tirer par le bras pour me décoller de l'immense aquarium incrusté dans le mur. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers les ascenseurs, où l'un d'entre eux était déjà près à nous accueillir. D'un mouvement sec, Luxus me fit pénétrer dans la cabine et dieu merci relâcha mon bras qu'il commençait à serrer un peu trop fort à mon goût. Appuyant sur le bouton du dernier étage, le blond s'appuya ensuite contre le mur du fond tandis que je restais plantée devant les portes. L'ascenseur commença alors sa lente ascension et je pus sentir le poids de son regard sur mon corps. Mais je préférai laisser mon client mijoter. Après tout, plus je faisais traîner les choses, plus le compteur tournait. Avec un peu de chance, ma mission triple _Lux _\- Luxus, Luxe, Luxure - pourrait bien me permettre de régler mes dépenses jusqu'à la fin du mois.

\- Je me demande combien de litres contenait cet aquarium... déclarai-je d'un air absent, calculant en même temps combien de temps il me faudrait rester avec Luxus pour pouvoir payer également le loyer du mois prochain.

\- Il était vraiment magnifique. Je n'en avais jamais vu de tel.

Encore une fois, le silence me répondit. Néanmoins, je devinai ses yeux scrutant de manière intense la moindre de mes courbes, s'arrêtant un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire sur les parcelles de peau nue. Je rassemblai alors mes cheveux sur le côté, dévoilant ma nuque à son regard. J'entendis sa respiration se figer quand je fis porter mon poids sur ma hanche gauche. Le carillon de l'ascenseur indiquant que nous étions arrivé à destination nous fit sortir de notre petit jeu. Les portes s'ouvrirent alors et je restai bouche bée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi. Si je m'étais douté que Luxus possédait certains moyens, ils étaient bien en dessous de ce que j'avais pu estimer. En effet, alors que je m'attendais à apercevoir un couloir bordé de portes donnant accès aux chambres, je me retrouvais face à un immense salon. _Un ascenseur privé. _Je laissai mon regard se porter sur la pièce, sa moquette couleur crème et son lustre de cristal diffusant une lumière tamisé. Une immense baie vitrée offrait une vue époustouflante sur la ville. Le souffle chaud de Luxus sur ma nuque me fit redescendre sur Earthland, et je me retournai pour faire face à son regard noir de désir. J'eus un sourire satisfait et reculai, le sol étouffant les bruits de mes talons aiguilles. Luxus s'avança d'un pas et je reculai encore, désireuse de voir à quel point je pouvais le défier. Ses yeux brillèrent alors d'un étrange éclat, et mon souffle se coupa. Son attitude se modifia légèrement. Je vis ses muscles se tendre sous son manteau. J'avais en face de moi un prédateur. Un prédateur dont j'étais la proie. Je détestais cette sensation.

Qu'un homme me paye pour me mettre dans son lit, passe.

Mais qu'il me domine, jamais.

D'un mouvement vif, je tendis le bras et attrapai le col de sa veste pour attirer le blond contre moi. Sans attendre, je plaquai mes lèvres contre les siennes. Ce n'était pas doux. Ce n'était pas tendre. C'était délibérément sauvage. Je le sentis se tendre contre moi quand je tirai encore sur son encolure pour rapprocher son corps du mien, l'obligeant à se courber pour compenser notre différence de taille. Il se détendit pourtant quand je vins titiller sa lèvre inférieure de mes dents tout en ondulant légèrement contre son corps. Un son guttural s'échappa de sa gorge quand ma langue vint chercher sa consoeur, franchissant impunément la barrière de ses dents aiguisées. A bout de souffle, je m'écartai de lui sans pour autant lâcher son manteau. Je plantai mon regard dans le sien tandis qu'un sourire narquois naissait sur ses lèvres.

\- C'est tout ce que tu as ? Tes tarifs sont au dessus de tes performances…

Je lui lançai un regard suffisant avant de tourner les talons pour faire le tour de l'appartement.

\- C'était simplement pour te remercier pour le restaurant.

Un léger ricanement me répondit.

\- C'est bien ce que je disais. Vu ce que tu as englouti, c'est peu payé.

Du coin de l'oeil je le vis jeter négligemment son long manteau sur un canapé de cuir blanc. Je me dirigeai vers la baie vitrée, profitant du spectacle qui s'étendait sous mes yeux avant de reprendre la parole, toujours dos au blond.

\- Avant d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit, il faut que tu saches trois choses.

Un soupir précéda ma déclaration.

\- Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu m'en parles ? T'es pas chiée comme fille toi…

Je balayai sa remarque en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Premièrement je prends le traitement magique. Pas de maladie, pas de gamin. Pas d'emmerde. Deuxièmement, j'accepte toute pratique sexuelle sauf si elles impliquent une quelqueconque forme de bâillonnement.

Je fis une pause et me retournai vers l'homme nonchalamment installé sur un fauteuil assorti au canapé.

\- Et troisièmement ?

\- Ne m'appelle jamais par mon prénom pendant que l'on fait quoi que ce soit, déclarai-je d'une voix froide.

Un nouveau ricanement accueillit ma remarque.

\- Alors comme ça, tu acceptes d'embrasser un inconnu à pleine bouche mais un prénom c'est trop pour toi.

J'arquai un sourcil et laisser échapper un petit sourire en coin en m'approchant de Luxus d'une démarche chaloupée.

\- Un prénom c'est trop personnel. Alors que crois moi, je vais t'embrasser sur des zones beaucoup plus personnelles que tes lèvres mon Prince, sussurai-je en appuyant mes mains sur ses genoux, exposant ma poitrine à son regard.

L'homme se pencha en avant croisant ses bras sur ses jambes. Je pouvais sentir son souffle brûlant balayer mon visage.

\- Des paroles, encore des paroles…

Un rire s'échappa de mes lèvres et je me redressai dans un mouvement souple.

\- Alors si nous sommes d'accord…

Je vis Luxus se réinstaller dans le fauteuil, l'air satisfait.

Avec un regard provocateur, je glissai mes pouces sur le côté de mon pantalon avant de le laisser lentement glisser le long de mes jambes. J'enjambai le vêtement pour m'approcher de nouveau du blond qui été restait immobile sur le canapé. L'émeraude de ses yeux avait été remplacé par un noir d'encre tandis que ses yeux s'accrochaient à mon sous-vêtement de dentelle noire. Toujours avec une lenteur presque exagérée, je vins m'asseoir sur ses genoux, reposant les miens sur le rebords du canapé. Je laissai mes mains parcourir son torse, effleurant ses pectoraux parfaitement sculptés. Rapidement, elles trouvèrent sa nuque, et je me laissai glisser le long de ses cuisses. Je pus sentir son membre se tendre quand mes hanches ondulèrent contre son bas ventre. Ses mains jusqu'alors posées sur l'accoudoir et le dossier du canapé rejoignirent mon corps tandis que ses lèvres trouvaient ma clavicule. Je sentis son souffle brûlant remonter le long de ma nuque, sa langue glissant en une caresse incandescente contre ma peau. Ses mains quant à elles avait entrepris de défaire mon haut, et libérèrent rapidement ma poitrine du tissu. Je poussais un soupir de satisfaction quand je sentis l'air frais de la pièce sur mes seins remplaçait par deux larges paumes. J'effectuai un mouvement plus appuyé contre la bosse que je sentais gonfler entre mes cuisses et un grognement monta de la gorge de Luxus. Je pus alors sentir les dents aiguisées de l'homme contre ma mâchoire. Je voulus glisser mes mains sous son haut, mais par je ne sais quel procédé, je me retrouvais allongée sous lui, mon corps bloqué sous le sien tandis que ses yeux rencontraient les miens avec un air absolument satisfait. Bordel. Cet homme n'était pas humain pour être aussi rapide.

\- Mage ?

Un ricanement fit trembler sa cage thoracique contre ma poitrine. Je lui lançai un regard noir qui, loin de l'impressionner, fit naître sur son visage un sourire lubrique. De toute évidence, il prenait son pied à me voir lui résister. S'il voulait tellement jouer, nous allions être deux. Lascivement, je laissais remonter ma jambe effleurant à peine son érection. Un nouveau grognement me répondit. Je recommençai plusieurs fois l'opération, tout en me mordillant la lèvre.

\- Diablesse…

La voix de Luxus était devenue rauque. Je lui offris mon plus beau sourire et m'accrochai à sa nuque pour le rapprocher de moi.

\- Professionnelle, déclarai-je avant de l'embrasser sauvagement.

Je dus reconnaître que ma patience fut mise à rude épreuve quand je sentis ses longs doigts effleurer l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Une nouvelle décharge parcouru ma peau devenue hyper-sensible et je laissai échapper un gémissement. Je me morigénai intérieurement. Ça ce n'était pas professionnelle. Et Luxus semblait en avoir pleinement conscience puisque je sentis ses lèvres ayant rejoint ma poitrine s'étirer en un sourire satisfait. Cette homme aimait clairement dominé. Mais il aimait aussi qu'on lui résiste. Profitant qu'il soit occupé à mordiller la pointe de mon sein droit - je dus retenir un nouveau gémissement en me mordant l'intérieur de la joue - je nous fit rouler sur le côté, nos corps enchevêtrés tombant lourdement sur l'épaisse moquette, celui du blond en dessous du mien. Cette fois je ne pus retenir un cri en le sentant tirer légèrement la pointe durcie. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, je saisis son t-shirt et le passer au dessus de sa tête, l'obligeant à arrêter momentanément ses caresses électrisantes pour se débarrasser du vêtement. Bientôt je le trouvais torse nu sous moi. _Par Zeleph… _Ses muscles étaient parfaitement dessinés. Un peu trop à mon goût mais ils gardaient un côté naturel fort plaisant. Un large tatouage tribal s'étendait le long de son flan gauche.

\- Dis moi, c'est professionnel de reluquer son client comme ç…

J'étouffai sa fin de phrase en faisant un roulement de hanche prononcé sur son érection. Se redressant en position assise, ses lèvres vinrent de nouveau trouver les miennes en un ballet brutal et sensuel. Ses mains descendirent le long de mon dos, et le craquement caractéristique d'un tissu qu'on déchire parvint à mes oreilles. Luxus détacha ses lèvres des miennes en me jetant un coup d'oeil malicieux.

\- On ne fait pas taire un client… énonça-t-il en jetant le reste de dentelle noire dans un coin de la pièce.

Je voulus protester mais au lieu de ça, un gémissement de pur plaisir s'échappa de mes lèvres et je commençai à haleter. Je sentis un deuxième doigt pénétrer mon intimité et une nouvelle décharge me parcouru me laissant haletante à chaque mouvement. Soudain, Luxus se redressa, me soulevant en gardant ses jambes autour de sa taille et je retins un cri de frustration. Je n'étais pas la pour m'éclater. Luxus me payait suffisamment pour que je pense à satisfaire ses besoins en priorité. _Business is business. _Je nouais donc mes bras autour de sa nuque et approchai mon visage du sien, l'embrassant langoureusement. J'entendis plus que je ne vis la porte claquée derrière nous, bien trop occupé à offrir au cou du blond diverses caresses. Je venais de trouver un point particulièrement sensible au niveau de sa jugulaire et je sentis sa respiration devenir plus saccader. Sans ménagement, il me jeta sur le lit et la caresse des draps de satin rouge sur mon dos nu me fit frissonner. Je me redressai sur les coudes pour le voir se débarrasser de son pantalon d'un mouvement vif avant d'en faire de même avec son boxer devenu nettement trop serré. La seconde d'après, il était de nouveau sur moi tirant légèrement sur mes cheveux pour que je lui offre un meilleur accès à ma gorge. Mes mains se dirigèrent vers son bas ventre, et grondement sourd monta de sa poitrine quand j'entamais un long va-et-vient le long de son sexe. Ses mains glissèrent sur mes hanches et avant que j'ai eu le temps de comprendre, je le sentis me pénétrer d'un mouvement brusque m'arrachant un glapissement de surprise avant de se retirer complètement. Sans me laisser le temps de reprendre mon souffle, il réitéra son geste m'arrachant cette fois-ci un cri de plaisir. Ces mouvements n'avaient plus rien du jeu sensuel qui nous avait uni un peu plus tôt. C'était bestial. Les grognements de luxure du blond n'avait rien d'humain. Presque des rugissements. Des rugissements de plaisir. Un courant me parcourait, de plus en plus fort. Et ça n'avait rien d'une illusion. C'était réel. Et ça rendait ma peau hyper-sensible, multiplier mes sens, mon désir. Les dents de Luxus se plantèrent dans mon épaule et je gémis plus fort. Un mouvement supplémentaire eu raison de moi et je sentis mon corps se briser, l'électricité se répercutant dans chacun de mes os pour prolonger l'orgasme qui me consumait tandis que Luxus jouissait à son tour. Il s'écroula ensuite à côté de moi et nous restâmes un moment ainsi, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Je finis néanmoins par me retourner, m'appuyant lascivement sur sa poitrine.

\- Mage ?

Luxus laissa échapper un petit rire méprisant.

\- Dragon Slayer, répondit-il en se redressant à son tour.

Il laissa alors un doigt glisser d'un de mon épaule jusqu'à la naissance de ma poitrine et je sentis le même courant me traverser. Plusieurs spasmes parcourirent mon bas-ventre en me remémorant l'orgasme dément que m'avait procuré cette magie.

\- Électricité ?

\- Foudre.

\- Deuxième round ?

\- Deuxième round.

J'écrasai alors mes lèvres contre celle du blond tandis que mes mains se remirent à parcourir son corps.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je tombais nez-à-nez avec le visage endormi de Luxus. Je grimaçai. Même si la nuit que j'avais passé avec le jeune homme m'avait épuisée, j'avais horreur de rester dormir avec mes clients. Et aussi sexy et bon coup soit-il, Luxus n'en restait pas moins un client. Je me levais donc, étirant délicieusement chacun de mes muscles endoloris. J'entendis un grognement derrière moi et un mouvement de drap. Je me retournai, m'attendant à voir l'homme se réveiller, mais il s'était juste décallé sur l'oreiller que je venais de quitter. Je soupirai. Après tout, tant que je restais là, le compteur tournait encore. Je pris donc l'initiative de commander un petit déjeuner à l'accueil - ça compenserait la perte de feu ma culotte en dentelle - avant d'aller me faire couler un bain. Je rajoutai divers bains moussant et parfum à l'eau chaude avant de retourner au salon. Le petit déjeuner s'était miraculeusement matérialisé sur la table. Je pris donc un bol dans lequel je versais un yaourt nature et rajoutai des céréales. Je complétai mon mélange avec un assortiment de fruits rouges. Je retournai ensuite dans la salle de bain et coupai l'eau avant de rentrer dans la baignoire. Je laissai échapper un soupir de soulagement en sentant l'eau brûlante finir de délier mes muscles. Luxus s'était révélé être un "amant" insatiable et la douleur en bas de mon dos en témoignait largement. Je pris une cuillère de mon déjeune avant de m'enfoncer un peu plus dans la mousse. Je n'avais pas du réussir à dormir plus d'une vingtaine de minutes avant que Luxus ne vienne me chercher encore et encore. Quand enfin il s'était endormi, c'était moi qui était allait le réveiller d'une façon… spéciale. Je souris en repensant à ses soupirs de plaisir et repris une bouchée tout en faisant jouer la lumière sur les facettes du cristal pendu à mon poignet.

Le claquement de la porte me fit sursauter alors que je commençais à somnoler.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fout encore là ? grogna le blond.

Visiblement, Monsieur l'Etalon n'était pas du matin.

\- J'attendais ma paye. Et bonjour à toi aussi, grognai-je.

Je profitai néanmoins du corps de mon client, seulement vêtu d'un casque audio. Le spectacle valait largement l'attente. Je fus surprise de le voir s'avancer vers l'immense baignoire et d'enjamber la paroi avant de s'installer dans le bain, manquant de faire verser l'eau.

\- Hé !

Luxus haussa un sourcil.

\- Quoi ? C'est toi qui paye cette chambre peut-être ?

Je lui jetai un regard noir tandis qu'il plaçait les écouteurs sur ses oreilles. Un partie de mon cerveau se questionna sur l'origine de la musique. Probablement magique. Je restais un moment à détailler ses traits fins alors que le blond avait fermé les yeux. Dormait-il ? J'eus un sourire en coin. Il n'y avait pas trente-six moyens de vérifier. De la pointe de mon pied j'effleurai un certaine partie de son anatomie. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent instantanément et ses pupilles se dilatèrent sous l'effet du désir. Je souris en me coulant vers lui.

L'eau du bain déborda.

J'étais à présent appuyé contre la faïence de la baignoire, Luxus entre mes jambes, la tête rejetée en arrière sur mon épaule. Heureusement, la résistance de l'eau empêchait sa musculature de m'écraser. Je fis couler un peu de bain moussant dans ma peau et me remit à frotter le torse du jeune homme qui soupira de satisfaction. Cependant, plus je sentais le corps du jeune homme se détendre sous mes caresses, plus une question me brûlait les lèvres.

\- Luxus ?

\- Hmm…

\- Pourquoi tu as fait appel à une fille comme moi ? Tu es pourtant le genre d'homme à pouvoir mettre n'importe quelle femme dans ton lit.

Un grognement me répondit, aussi je fus surprise d'entendre sa voix finir par s'élever dans la pièce.

\- Le genre de fille qui accepte de venir du premier coup dans ton lit juste pour ta belle gueule ne m'intéresse pas. A avoir du superficiel, je préfère autant payer et avoir le professionnalisme qui va avec.

Cette fois-ci ce fût à moi de grogner.

\- Si tu m'avais déjà payé, je serai tenté de te noyer.

je pus sentir le sourire moqueur naître sur ses lèvres.

\- L'argent est sur la table à côté du déjeuner.

Cette phrase eut au moins le mérite d'atténuer mon irritation. Luxus se souleva légèrement et je compris le message. Il me congédiait. Je sortis de la baignoire et m'enveloppait dans une serviette. Durant tout l'opération, je sentis le poids de son regard sur mon corps mais ne me retournait pas une seule fois.

\- Merci pour le petit-déjeuner.

Puis je sortis de la pièce.

En entrant dans le salon, je récupérai mes vêtements éparpillés, enfilai mon haut et mon pantalon. Heureusement que celui-ci se rapprochait plus de sarouel que du jean parce que le pauvre bout de dentelle qui fut jadis une culotte était complètement inutilisable. Je trouvais également une liasse de billet à l'endroi indiqué par Luxus. Je les comptais rapidement. 220 000 joyaux. La mission triple Lux était une franche réussite. Je glissais les billet dans mon haut avant d'aviser un bloc note et un stylo au nom de l'hôtel. J'en déchirai une feuille, et griffonnai un rapide : "_Pour le dîner d'hier. C'est moi qui invite._" avant d'attacher le reste de dentelle style que je déposai sur un billet de 1 000 joyaux. Satisfaite, je tournai les talons et disparu par l'ascenseur.

Quand j'arrivais dans la rue, je fus éblouie par le soleil incandescent. Encore une magnifique journée. Je m'éloignais de l'hôtel sans un regard.

Je soupirai de soulagement en arrivant devant mon immeuble une demi-heure plus tard. J'étais claquée et je n'avais qu'une envie : retrouver mon lit adoré. Je traversais le hall rapidement et grimpais les escaliers quatre à quatre malgré mes talons. Quelques instants plus tard, je tournai la clé dans la serrure de mon appartement. et poussai la porte. Les volets étaient fermés, plongeant la pièce principale dans la pénombre.

Un frisson parcourut mon échine quand je distinguais une silhouette avachie sur mon canapé. Une silhouette que je n'avais pas vu depuis un certain temps.

\- Ma petite Jill… J'imagine que tu as été très occupée cette nuit, mais j'aimerais que tu me rendes un petit service ma belle. L'homme se leva et se dirigea dans ma direction, un sourire aux lèvres. Je me forçai à sourire. Je n'avais pas le choix.

\- Ce que vous voudrez Maître Iwan.

**Par je ne sais quel miracle, plus il y a de reviews, plus mes doigts écrivent facilement… Allez comprendre...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyllo ! **

**Désolée pour cet affreux retard, mais j'ai réellement été débordée par mes cours et de plus je travaille aussi sur une autre histoire qui me prends pas mal de temps (un mélange entre personnages réels et de fictions : si vous voulez le lien dites le moi en commentaire !) En plus j'ai eu du mal à décider de la progression et de ce que je mettrais dans chaque chapitre, donc organiser la suite m'a pris aussi pas mal de temps... Ce chapitre sera donc un chapitre de transition, j'en suis navrée ! (Mais je vous promets que le prochain vous apportera des révélations des plus intéressantes...)**

**Sinon, vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à suivre cette histoire, et ça me fait vraiment chaud au coeur ! Merci ! **

**Disclaimer**** : Je remercie ma chère lectrice booknodienne (elle se reconnaîtra) pour ces précieux conseils visant à financer mon billet d'avion, mais n'envisageant pas le cursus professionnel de Jill, je vais être dans l'obligation de trouver une autre source de financement ! **

**Sinon, les personnages mis à part Jill ne m'appartiennent toujours pas !**

**En ce qui concerne le moment où se déroule l'histoire, partez du principe qu'elle ne s'inscrit pas dans la lignée du manga, parce que je n'arrive pas à trouver le moment où je pourrais la faire entrer. **

**(Pour l'instant j'en suis au Grand Tournoi de Magie, donc ne me spoilez rien dans vos commentaires par pitié !)**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture et merci encore !**

**PS : J'ai quelques problèmes avec le site, j'ai encore des difficultés pour publier mes chapitres sous leur forme orignale donc désolée s'il y a des problèmes d'espace, alinéa,...**

**** Chapitre 3 ****

_Je souris en regardant la petite fille courir après les papillons en éclatant de rire. Ses longues tresses bleu nuit rebondissaient au dessus de sa tête au rythme de sa démarche sautillante. Soudain, son pied s'accrocha à une racine et la fillette tomba vers l'avant, avant d'éclater en gros sanglots. Je me précipitai vers elle et la consolai tout en essuyant ses paumes égratignées avec un mouchoir. Rapidement, l'enfant se remit à sourire et repartit de plus belle dans sa course effrénée. Seulement, elle tomba de nouveau en se cognant contre les jambes d'un homme corpulent aux vêtements sales et déchirés. Un sentiment de pure angoisse se répandit dans mes veines mais au moment où je m'apprêtais à bondir vers la fillette, je sentis deux puissants bras encercler ma taille et m'immobiliser. Je me me mis alors à me débattre avec l'énergie du désespoir alors que deux autres hommes s'approchaient. Je hurlais, frappant et griffant tout ce qui était à me portée, mais seuls des rires gras répondaient aux coups que je portais dans le vide. Un homme s'était emparé de la gamine qui s'était mise à pleurer et trembler en hurlant mon nom. Soudain, un avant bras passa près de mon visage et j'en profitai pour planter mes dents dans la chaire, arrachant un hurlement de douleur à son propriétaire. Ce fût à ce moment là que les coups commencèrent à pleuvoir. Je me recroquevillai sur moi-même, tentant de protéger mon corps des assauts, mais un hurlement plus fort de la fillette me fit relever la tête. Je pus entendre les os de mon crâne craquer sous un puissant coup de pied et mes yeux se fermer sur l'image des hommes emmenant ma soeur._

_\- JILL !_

Je me réveillai en sursaut au cri de la gamine. Des murmures surpris me parvinrent et une fois que l'adrénaline fût retombée, je me renfonçai dans la banquette, jetant un regard noir aux autres passager du wagon. Comme d'habitude, je me sentais épuisée par ce rêve. Toujours le même. Tournant en boucle dans mon esprit. Je soupirai et passai négligemment une main sur mon visage couvert de sueur avant d'attraper mon sac ayant glissé sous le siège. Déjà le train commençait à ralentir et je préférai me lever pour me caler contre une porte de sortie, détestant les cohues succédant à l'arrêt. Entre les vieux bloquant le passage, les familles nombreuses recomptant leurs gosses à peine sorties du train et tous les cris des gens cherchant à interpeller leurs connaissances, aucun moyen d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une minute pour souffler. A peine le message annonçant la gare de Magnoria diffusé, je me jetai sur les quais, manquant de peu de m'encastrer dans le ventre énorme d'une femme enceinte. Pestant contre la marée humaine, je finis par sortir de la gare, mon sac sur l'épaule.

Une fois sorti de la foule, il fallait reconnaître que Magnoria semblait être une ville plutôt accueillante. Des maisons en pierre aux fenêtres fleuries en passant par le fleuve traversé de nombreux ponts, la ville possédait un charme certain qui devait probablement attirer de nombreux touristes. Mon hypothèse se valida lorsque je cherchais un endroit pour manger : bien que le soleil soit déjà haut dans le ciel, les terrasses ne désemplissaient pas et les serveurs - toujours trop occupés - prenaient à peine le temps de m'envoyer paître quand je réclamai une table. Résignée, je finis par acheter un sandwich bon marché dans une boulangerie à la vitrine douteuse et m'installai sur la pelouse d'un jardin public. Je profitai alors de ma pause pour tirer le carnet que le Maître m'avait donné au moment de partir.

_\- Tu trouveras tous les éléments concernant ta mission là-dedans. N'ouvre ce carnet que lorsque tu seras à Magnoria. _

Je soupirai en ouvrant le livre, commençant à parcourir les instructions laissées par Iwan.

_Ma chère Jillana,_

_J'e suis certain qu'au moment même aù tu lis ces lignes, tu dois te trouver dans la ville de Magnoria. Ce que je te demande est simple : intègre la guilde de Fairy Tail d'une manière ou d'une autre. Récupère toutes les informations que tu pourras, notamment sur les dragons slayers. Une fille aussi jolie et intelligente que toi ne devrais pas avoir beaucoup de difficulté à gagner la confiance de ces abrutis n'est-ce pas ? Pour t'aider à mener ta mission à bien, tu trouveras à la suite de cette lettre un ensemble d'informations concernant la guilde. Mémorise les et détruis le carnet dans sa totalité._

_A chaque fois que tu penseras avoir trouver quelque chose d'intéressant, rends-toi au bar "La Baleine Ivre", un homme de confiance t'y attendra. Tu lui remettras alors la totalité de ce que tu as appris de façon orale. Surtout, ne laisse aucune trace écrite._

_Ne cherche en aucun cas à me contacter. Je te dirais quand tu pourras disposer. A ce moment là, quitte la ville dans la journée de façon la plus discrète possible. Ce sera comme si tu n'avais jamais existé. Tu es douée pour cela n'est-ce pas ?_

_Si ce que tu m'as donné me convient, je te promets que je te donnerai de nouvelles pistes afin de retrouver ton passé perdu._

_Accepte l'expression de mes meilleurs sentiments,_

_I.D._

De nouvelles pistes ? Iwan avait-il enfin trouver un moyen de me rendre ma mémoire ? Mon coeur se serra de joie à cette idée. Même si je n'appréciai pas spécialement le Maître, il était certainement l'une des personnes les plus à même de m'aider dans ma quête de souvenir. Je soupirai de nouveau en rappelant qu'avant d'avoir quoi que ce soit, j'avais quelque chose à accomplir. Une mission d'infiltration ni plus ni moins. Je feuilletai le carnet d'un oeil distrait étant donné le peu d'informations qu'il contenait : quelques noms avec les photos correspondantes, bien que plusieurs viennent à manquer, quelques pouvoirs, une carte représentant l'organisation du bâtiment ainsi qu'une de la ville. Mémoriser le tout ne me prit guère plus d'une minute étant donné mes capacités cérébrales, et après avoir minutieusement déchiré toutes les pages, je me débarrassai du tout dans une poubelle à la sortie du jardin.

L'après-midi étant encore peu avancée, je décidai de ne pas me rendre immédiatement à la guilde, préférant réfléchir à la manière dont je pourrais l'intégrer. Il fallait également que je cherche à me loger, mais chaque chose en son temps. Ainsi, la première étape était de me trouver une nouvelle tenue, au cas où quelqu'un m'aurait vu dans le parc. Après quelques boutiques, mon pantacourt et mon débardeur avait été délaissés en faveur d'un short vintage et d'une chemise un peu ample dont je nouais les pointes sous ma poitrine, faisant ainsi ressortir parfaitement mon ventre plat. D'après ce que j'avais pu lire, le maître Makarof n'était pas insensible aux jolies filles, alors autant mettre toutes les chances de mon côté. En plus je devais reconnaître que la chance me souriait puisque l'un des commerçants possédait quelques chambres d'hôte et avait accepté de m'en louer une à un prix tout à fait abordable. C'est donc le coeur léger que je me dirigeai vers la guilde.

Enfin que j'essayais.

Maître Iwan avait beau m'avoir fourni un plan que j'avais parfaitement mémorisé, il ne m'avait pas fournit un sens de l'orientation. Moi, féministe accomplie, luttant contre la discrimination des femmes, j'étais le parfait cliché de ce que l'on appelait le manque d'orientation caractéristique du genre féminin. En conséquence, je passais plus d'une heure à tourner dans la ville, demandant (voire redemandant quand je les croisais de nouveau) aux habitants de Magnoria la route de Fairy Tail. Au bout d'un certain temps, je parvins finalement devant l'immense repère des fées. La bâtisse était franchement imposante et possédait un style vraiment particulier, mais qui curieusement se mariait très bien avec celui de la ville. Néanmoins, les rires et les cris - plus ou moins humains - émanant de derrière la porte en bois contrastaient nettement avec la quiétude de la ville. Je pris une profonde inspiration, et m'avançai vers la porte que je m'efforçais de pousser avec le plus de conviction possible. Le spectacle qui se découvrit sous mes yeux me laissa pantoise. Plusieurs hommes se battaient en hurlant de telle sorte que le vacarme que j'entendais depuis la rue me semblait désormais avoir été un doux murmure. Je me raclai la gorge.

\- Bonjour, je…

Un hurlement inhumain m'interrompit. Je soupirai et - prenant mon courage à deux mains - je m'avançai en espérant attirer l'attention.

\- Bonjour, je cherch...

Dans un instinct dont je ne me savais pas douée, je me baissai d'un seul coup, évitant de peu ce qui m'apparut comme un mélange de pieds de table et de pieds tout court. Là, ça commençait à bien faire. J'ôtai une de mes chaussures à semelle compensée et l'envoyai à la tête du premier venu. Premier venu qui suspendit son geste - soit mouvement visant à fracasser une barre de métal sur la tête d'un autre type - pour darder deux yeux rouge sang dans ma direction.

\- MAIS C'EST QUOI TON PROBLEME TOI ?

Le hurlement soudain du géant eut le mérite de calmer le jeu, et bientôt une quarantaine de regards se fixèrent dans ma direction. Je soufflai. Victoire.

\- Bonjour, je cherche Monsieur Makarof.

\- Et ça te donne le droit de balancer tes affaires sur les gens peut-être ? grogna méchamment le brun en s'approchant de moi, chaussure à la main.

\- Si au moins elle avait lancé son haut, ça aurait pu servir à l'autre glaçon exhibitionniste ! s'esclaffa un jeune aux cheveux roses.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit l'exibitioniste ? Il te dit d'aller te f…

\- Monsieur Gray !

Laissant la dispute qui éclatait de plus belle, je reportai mon attention vers le colosse qui continuait de s'avancer vers moi.

\- Si vous n'étiez pas occupés à vous taper dessus comme des hommes de cro-magnons, on en serait pas là ! répondis-je sèchement.

\- Va falloir t'apprendre la politesse ! gronda l'homme en arrivant à ma hauteur.

\- Quand tu apprendras à te coiffer espèce de vampire à la manque ! crachai-je.

Bon, à présent j'étais à peu près sûre de deux choses, la première étant que si cet homme était chargé du recrutement, ma mission risquait d'être subitement écourtée. La deuxième, que si par le passé je m'en étais déjà aperçus, aujourd'hui cela se confirmait : mon instinct de survie était à peu près aussi développé que mon sens de l'orientation.

\- Ose me le redire ! éructa la brute en se penchant vers moi.

La bataille avait reprit derrière lui en un joyaux brouhaha et d'un mouvement du pied j'ôtai ma deuxième chaussure - que ce soit pour me battre ou prendre la fuite, il ne me serait pas vraiment utile de boiter - me rappelant les quelques courts d'auto-défense que le Maître m'avait imposés. Poings serrés, jambes fléchies, épaules contractées, je m'apprêtais à lancer mon attaque quand soudain, mon adversaire disparu.

Littéralement.

Sous un pied.

Un pied de deux mètres de long.

Mon premier réflexe fût de penser que d'une façon où d'une autre, j'avais vaincu mon adversaire. J'étais décidément trop forte.

Mon deuxième fût de pousser le hurlement le plus strident du siècle en réalisant que ce pied était proportionnel à la taille de son propriétaire.

Quelques rires fusèrent au moment où le pied disparu en un petit "pop" très élégant pour laisser apparaître devant moi un vieil homme dont la taille devait s'apparentait à celle d'un tabouret. Et pas un tabouret de bar.

\- Je suis le Maître de cette guilde, et je te prie de bien vouloir excuser Gajil pour son comportement. Nous n'avons toujours pas fini son éducation… soupira le maître que je continuais à fixer avec des yeux ronds.

Ledit Gajil, tout en se désincrustant du sol, grogna quelques borborygmes où il était question des prouesses à l'horizontale de ma génitrice. Et de toute évidence, ma tendre mère devait être des plus douées à voir la tête choquée d'une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus.

\- Euh… Ce n'est rien. Je sais me défendre, rassurai-je le vieillard en passant une main dans ma nuque avec une mimique qui se voulait gênée.

\- C'est ce que nous avons vu, rit l'homme en se dirigeant vers le bar où il s'assit sur le comptoir après quelques acrobaties périlleuses.

\- Et sinon, que désirais-tu savoir…

\- Jill, répondis-je avec un sourire étincelant. Je viens d'arriver en ville et je cherche un travail qui me permettra de continuer mon voyage.

J'émis un léger raclement de gorge pour attirer l'attention de Makarof qui, perdu dans mon décolleté, semblant ne pas réaliser que j'attendais une réponse.

\- Es-tu une mage ?

\- Non Monsieur.

La réponse était trop rapide pour sonner juste, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Mon corps fut parcouru d'un frisson.

\- Alors pourquoi venir ici ?

_Pour voler le maximum d'information et les fournir à mon Maître afin qu'il puisse éliminer ta guilde le plus facilement possible._

\- Les habitants m'ont dit que vous aviez toujours besoin d'un coup de main… avec le bar, m'empressai-je d'ajouter en apercevant une carte affichant le tarif des boissons.

\- Je suis désolé Mademoiselle Jill, mais nous avons déjà des serveuses.

_Merde._

\- Je vous en prie, c'est seulement l'histoire de quelques temps !

Une jeune femme à la longue chevelure blanche tapota l'épaule du vieux au moment où il s'apprêtait à me répondre.

\- Maître… Si je puis me permettre, je tiens à vous rappeler que notre dernière recrue à claquée la porte hier. Et Lisanna est encore malade, un peu d'aide serait la bienvenue.

Makarof sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant de me répondre.

\- Ah oui… La petite nouvelle… Dommage… Bon. Bien. Alors disons que nous te prenons à l'essai pour cet après-midi.

_Donc c'était maintenant que je mettais le paquet. _

\- Merci Monsieur ! m'exclamai-je en serrant le vieil homme contre moi. Je vous promets que je ne vous décevrez pas !

La jeune femme éclata de rire quand je relâchai Makarof et que celui-ci s'effondra sur la table à un stade d'hémorragie nasale bien avancé.

\- Viens, je vais te montrer le fonctionnement du bar, sourit la serveuse. Au fait, je m'appelle Mirajane, enchantée !

Je répondis à son sourire en serrant la main qu'elle me tendait.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, je zigzaguais entre les tables, prenant les commandes et déposant celles déjà prêtes.

\- Mirajane ! Trois bières pour la 4, une eau gazeuse pour la 8, deux jus de pommes et un soda light pour la 7, deux éclairs et un café pour la 3 et un déca bien sucré pour la 9 ! criai-je en récupérant les trois commandes prêtes.

\- Attends Jill, je n'ai…

\- Deux minutes Mirajane, je reviens.

Pas le temps d'attendre qu'elle finisse sa phrase. Je devais me montrer comme une serveuse exemplaire et efficace si je voulais être sûre d'être prise. Je repartis donc comme une flèche déposer sur les tables les boissons avant de revenir vers ma collègue.

\- Tu disais ?

Mirajane eut un petit rire.

\- Eh bien, je n'ai eu ni le temps de te rappeler à qui étaient adressées ces commandes, ni le temps de noter celles que tu viens de me dire…

\- Oh ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, je m'en souvenais !

\- Oui, j'ai vu ça ! Tu peux aller redemander les autres commandes ? Prends ça pour t'aider.

Elle me tendit un bloc accompagné d'un stylo. Je regardai l'objet d'un air étonné avant de m'en saisir et de noter les commandes que je lui avais passées avant de lui rendre le bloc. Mirajane me fixa avec de grands yeux.

\- Ça ne va pas ?

\- Euh… Si ! Si ! C'est juste que je suis impressionnée par ta mémoire ! Tu ne marques rien depuis le début et tu ne t'es pas trompée une seule fois !

_Oops. Si je pouvais éviter de me faire remarquer…_

\- Ah… C'est juste que… J'aime bien les jeux de mémoire ! J'en fais souvent, ris-je en m'éloignant à reculons, peu désireuse d'entretenir cette conversation.

Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula sans anicroche pour mon plus grand bonheur. Durant un moment d'accalmie, Mirajane en profita pour me présenter à quelques membres de la guilde, et c'est ainsi que j'appris que la petite femme aux cheveux bleus qui avait eu l'air choqué lors de mon altercation avec Gajil s'appelait Levy. Je sympathisais immédiatement avec elle après avoir échangé quelques commentaires sur l'épais livre qu'elle tenait et qui s'avérait être l'un de mes préférés. Elle me dit qu'il faudrait absolument qu'elle me présente Lucy, une autre mage passionnée de littérature mais qui était actuellement en mission spéciale avec deux autres filles. Cela parut d'ailleurs contrarier Grey - l'exhibitionniste - et Natsu - son adversaire attitré - qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi les filles n'avaient pas voulu d'eux dans cette quête. Levy éclata de rire en leurs faisant remarquer qu'elle les voyait mal aller défiler sur les podiums. Nous rîmes de bon coeur avant que Mirajane ne me rappelle. Je quittais Levy sur un clin d'oeil, plus déterminée que jamais à donner le meilleur de moi-même dans le service, surtout que d'après Mirajane, la guilde était plutôt calme à l'heure actuelle. En effet, la plupart des mages ne venaient que le soir donner le compte rendu de leur quête et en profiter pour dîner.

Mirajane avait eu raison. S'il y eut des moments dans l'après-midi où j'avais cru être débordée, ce n'était en rien comparable à ce que je vivais actuellement. Comme l'avait prédit Mirajane, les mages avaient afflué vers vingt heure, et depuis, je ne cessais de courir de table en table, mémorisant commandes et noms des personnes qui se présentaient à moi. Je devais avouer que je n'étais pas une grande sportive dans l'âme, et ce marathon improvisé commençait sérieusement à m'épuiser. A force d'allers-retours entre les tables les muscles de mes jambes me faisaient souffrir et j'avais l'impression que mes bras se transformaient progressivement en guimauve sous le poids des plateaux toujours plus chargés. Vers vingt et une heure, des bagarres commencèrent à éclater et sous l'oeil à la fois surpris et ravis de Mirajane et du Maître, quelques mouvements de plateau bien placés eurent raison des fauteurs de trouble. J'étais fatiguée : mieux valait ne pas se frotter à moi. Cependant, ce qui devait arriver arriva : alors que je me dirigeais vers une table du fond, slalomant tant bien que mal entre les mages, une nouvelle querelle éclata et, prenant place dans les réjouissances, Gajil se leva d'un bond en renversant sa chaise. Traîtresse de chaise qui vint se glisser sur ma route au moment où j'arrivais les bras chargés de deux lourds plateaux. Essayant du mieux que je pouvais de maintenir mon équilibre - dans une chorégraphie digne d'un serpent épileptique sous le charme d'une flûte jouant du hard-métal - je finis néanmoins par trébucher sur un tas de vêtements et dans un dernier réflexe, je fermais les yeux, guettant le moment où je rencontrerais le sol.

Mais par je ne sais quel miracle, ce moment n'arriva jamais.

Bien entendu, j'entendis le bruit des verres et assiettes se fracassant au sol, mais mon corps, lui, sembla léviter dans l'espace. Enfin, pas vraiment léviter, puisque je pouvais sentir deux immenses paumes maintenir fermement mes hanches. Ouvrant prudemment un oeil, j'aperçus deux orbes verts me fixer dans un mélange de stupeur et… Colère ?

_Oh. Merde. _

_Merde, merde, merde._

_Luxus._

\- Merci… finis-je par bredouiller.

_Youhou ! On a la répartie du siècle ! Bien joué Jill._

\- Ji…

Heureusement, avant que Luxus n'ait le temps de parler, un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit dans la salle.

\- Bien joué Lux' ! s'exclama un homme aux longs cheveux verts qui accompagnait le blond.

Luxus fronça les sourcils en me dévisageant, avant de me poser au sol.

\- Tu as sauvé notre nouvelle recrue ! s'exclaffa Natsu. Ç'aurait été dommage qu'elle parte, elle sert trop rapidement ! Par contre, ses coups de plateau sont mortels ! On dirait Erza !

\- Hmmm ?

Je fusillai du regard Natsu et celui-ci déglutit bruyamment avant de décamper dieu seul sait où.

\- On avait besoin d'une nouvelle serveuse, intervint Makarof. Luxus, je te présente Jill.

Puis il se tourna vers moi et avec un sourire ajouta :

\- Jill, voici, Evergreen, Bixlow, Fried et mon petit-fils, Luxus.

Je restai bouche bée un instant. Luxus ? Le petit fils du Maître ? Ça expliquait certaine chose.

J'adressai aux nouveaux arrivants un petit signe de la main et un sourire rayonnant.

\- Je viens prendre votre commande dans deux minutes, le temps de resservir celles là, déclarai-je en balayant d'un geste du bras le verre répandu sur le sol.

Le blond soupira avant de se détourner de moi pour monter à l'étage, suivit de ces trois acolytes. J'eus un mouvement de recul quand le grand au casque de chevalier se pencha vers moi en murmurant un petit "BOU !". C'était puéril. Je soupirai et me remis très vite au travail tâchant de rassembler mes idées. Il ne fallait pas que Luxus parle. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit du genre à se vanter de fréquenter des filles comme moi, mais il pourrait très bien prétendre m'avoir aperçut faire le trottoir. Et ça, c'était pas bon du tout. Je passais donc le reste de ma soirée sur le qui-vive, analysant chaque parole des membres de la guilde, et surtout du quatuor installé à l'étage. Plusieurs fois je m'enquis de leurs commandes, mais à chaque fois, ce fût un des compagnons de Luxus qui me répondit, ce dernier trop occupé à fixer le plafond d'un air absent, son casque enfoncé sur le crâne.

Quelques heures plus tard, la guilde s'était quasiment vidée, seuls restaient Mirajane, le Maître et Luxus, la Raijinshuu - c'était le nom que s'était donné les trois compères selon Levy - ayant fini par débarrasser le plancher. Alors que je finissais de nettoyer les tables, le Maître m'appela.

\- Tu peux rentrer chez toi Jill. Sois ici demain pour dix heure.

J'ouvris de grands yeux.

\- Ça… Ça veut dire que vous me gardez ?

Mirajane éclata de rire.

\- Bien sûr que oui ! Tu as vu la quantité de travail ? Et puis, tu es vraiment très efficace !

_Me voilà intégrée à Fairy Tail ! Maître… Je ne vous décevrais pas ! _

Pendant quelques minutes encore, je discutais avec le Maître et Mirajane dans un parfait jeu de la serveuse reconnaissante. J'en profitai pour leur apprendre que j'étais en réalité une étudiante en histoire, mais que j'avais pris la décision de m'accorder une année sabbatique pour explorer le monde car selon moi, c'était la meilleure façon d'apprendre l'Histoire. Ainsi, depuis six mois, je vivotais de droite à gauche au gré des petits emplois que je trouvais. Après ces quelques explications, je pris congé des mages, étant donné que j'étais épuisée par mon voyage et que demain promettait son lot d'agitation.

Une douce brise balaya mon visage quand je sortis de la guilde. La nuit était tombée maintenant depuis plusieurs heures, mais la pleine lune offrait une lumière diffuse baignant la ville d'une atmosphère paisible. Je soufflai et étirai mes muscles endoloris avant de me mettre en route pour l'hôtel. Malheureusement, mon sens de l'orientation - ou plutôt mon absence de sens de l'orientation - me joua de nouveau un mauvais tour, et bientôt, je me retrouvais à marcher dans des dédales de ruelles sombres. J'étouffai un bâillement quand tout à coup je vis trois silhouettes se détacher d'un mur. Mon coeur cogna dans ma poitrine quand je vis les individus s'approcher. Trois hommes d'âge mur aux tenues comme aux intention plus que douteuses.

\- Que vient faire ici un si jolie demoiselle ? siffla un des hommes dont la carrure s'approchait de celle de Gajil.

En général, ce genre de phrase n'annonçait rien de bon. Sauf que d'habitude, je n'avais pas à me soucier de ce genre de désagrément. Maître Iwan était quelqu'un de très, très protecteur.

\- Je...

\- Peut-être que Mademoiselle s'est perdue ? surenchérit un rouquin dégarni à la peau rougeaude.

\- On pourrait la raccompagner chez elle, hein les gars ? ajouta le dernier, un petit homme trapu court sur pattes.

Les trois compères s'esclaffèrent ce qui eut le don de m'irriter.

\- Je rejoignais juste mon humble demeure, répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Je ne suis en aucun cas perdue, et je me vois donc dans l'obligation de décliner votre délicate offre.

Je contournai le groupe mais une main me saisit par le bras et me força à faire volte-face.

\- Allez, le prends pas comme ça, chérie... On est pas des mauvais bougres, on veut juste s'amuser un peu, murmura le plus grand dans un relent d'alcool en me ramenant contre son torse.

\- Seulement dans tes rêves tu m'appelles "chérie", crachai-je en lui décochant un coup de pied judicieusement placé. L'homme poussa un cri où se mélangeait douleur et colère en me lâchant. Cependant, je n'eus pas le temps de m'enfuir que le claquement d'une gifle retentit à mes oreilles, m'envoyant au sol. La douleur irradiant de ma joue fût rapidement effacée par la montée d'adrénaline courant dans mes veines au moment où le rouquin me saisit au col pour me plaquer contre le mur le plus proche, un gémissement de douleur s'échappant de mes lèvres. L'homme eut alors un rictus mauvais.

\- Et dire que tu commences déjà à gémir espèce de garce…

J'essayai de me débattre, mais son corps entravant le mien m'empêchait d'effectuer tout mouvement. Je m'agitai de plus belle quand ses mains poisseuses vinrent effleurer mon ventre, mais cela ne sembla qu'attiser un peu plus le roux.

\- Allez, il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses… murmura-t-il en approchant son visage de mon cou, laissant traîner sa langue le long de ma jugulaire.

Désespérée, le coeur prêt à éclater, je poussais un hurlement de rage.

Hurlement qui se perdit dans un coup de tonnerre fracassant.


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyllo ! **

**Tout d'abord, je voudrais m'excuser pour ce long retard. Je suis actuellement en prépa et je n'ai donc que très peu de temps. Mais étant à un mois et demi des concours, j'espère que bientôt je pourrais poster de façon plus régulière. Donc pour me faire pardonner, je vous poste deux chapitres. **

**Je vous conseille fortement de relire le chapitre précédent, l'histoire est en train de se mettre en place, donc il y a pas mal de détails à ne pas louper. **

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! **

**(Et comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous penser de Luxus, j'ai toujours peur de tomber de le faire OOC, et ça, c'est ma pire crainte !)**

**Disclaimer**** : Le fantastique monde de Fairy Tail n em'appartient pas, mais je n'abandonne toujours mon projet de fiançailles avec Mr Mashima. En revanche, cette teigne de Jill est toute à moi.**

Le souffle rendu court par la peur, je fixais les trois corps calcinés par la foudre.

Mes jambes tremblaient affreusement, mais j'enjambai l'homme qui me menaçait quelques secondes plus tôt, retenant un haut le coeur en avisant son visage ensanglanté. La rue était plongée dans un silence presque palpable. Prenant une profonde inspiration, j'allais pour m'éloigner rapidement des corps quand une puissante main s'abattit sur mon épaule et me fit faire volte face.

\- Je peux savoir où tu comptes aller ?

La voix grave de Luxus me fit étrangement me détendre. L'ambiance pesante de la ruelle semblait soudain s'être évaporée en sa présence.

\- Je…

Je croisai un instant ses yeux émeraudes, et je pus y déceler de la colère.

\- Je rentre à l'hôtel, répondis-je d'une voix qui se voulait ferme malgré les trémolos nettement perceptibles.

\- Et tu crois judicieux de le faire en passant par l'ensemble des endroits les plus malfamés de Magnoria ?

Sa voix s'était faite plus dure et sa silhouette me parut plus imposante que jamais.

\- Mais de quoi…

Puis soudain je compris. Les éclairs. La foudre. Les corps…

Luxus.

Je sentis mes yeux s'écarquiller alors que le blond continuait de me foudroyer du regard. Luxus m'avait sauvée la vie… J'étais partagée entre plusieurs sentiments. Tout d'abord, même si cela me coûtait de le reconnaître, j'éprouvais pour le blond une reconnaissance infinie. Dieu seul sait ce que ces êtres ignobles auraient fini par faire de moi. Mais face à ce sauvetage, je me sentais aussi redevable face à cet homme. Et je détestais ça plus que tout au monde. Je parlais en connaissance de cause : avoir une dette envers quelqu'un pouvait réellement vous pourrir la vie. L'air impatient de Luxus face à mon silence acheva de m'irriter.

\- Merci, finis-je par lâcher d'une voix glaciale.

J'eus l'impression de voir de la surprise parcourir le visage du mage face à mon changement d'humeur si soudain, mais son expression fût si fugace que je ne m'y attardais guère. Après un dernier regard lourd de sens, je me détournai de lui et remontai la ruelle.

Je ne pus retenir un gémissement quand je me retrouvai de nouveau plaquée contre le mur, les yeux émeraude de Luxus plongé dans les miens.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il d'un ton agressif.

Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra dangereusement. Malgré la situation plus que compromettante pour ma mission, je ne pus empêcher mon esprit de dérouler certains moments de ma soirée avec Luxus. Immédiatement, la proximité de son corps me parut beaucoup moins inconfortable.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne compte pas dévoiler notre petit secret… murmurai-je d'une voix suave en faisant glisser un doigt le long de son torse.

Luxus fronça les sourcils mais ne s'éloigna pas de moi, apparemment peu convaincu par mon petit jeu. Il allait falloir que je me montre plus convaincante. D'un mouvement vif, j'attrapai sa nuque pour le faire se pencher vers moi mais il résista.

\- Jill… Qu'est-ce que tu fous à Magnoria ? gronda-t-il.

Malgré sa voix menaçante, je pus nettement voir un éclair de désir traverser son regard. Bon. Puisque les charmes ne marchaient qu'à moitié, je changeai de technique. M'éloignant légèrement de lui en soupirant, je me passai une main dans les cheveux.

\- Ce que j'ai expliqué à Makarov. Je suis étudiante en histoire et j'ai décidé de voir du pays. Quant à mon autre… activité dirons nous, elle me permettait de régler mon loyer et mes études.

\- "Permettait" ?

\- C'est derrière moi, énonçai-je calmement en le fixant dans les yeux.

Luxus eut une moue dubitative.

\- Avec la somme que tu m'as donnée, j'ai pu commencer mon voyage et m'offrir une nouvelle vie, murmurai-je en baissant les yeux.

Je sentis le blond se tendre à mes côtés. C'était maintenant que tout se jouait…

\- Luxus…

Relevant la tête, je plantai mon regard dans le sien et tendis lentement la main vers son visage, effleurant sa mâchoire du bout des doigts. De légers picotements parcoururent ma peau. Je me mordis légèrement la lèvre inférieure et ma main glissa vers sa nuque, le forçant de nouveau à s'approcher de moi. Cette fois-ci il ne me résista pas et mes lèvres vinrent bientôt s'écraser sur les siennes. Je l'entraînai alors dans un baiser passionné et mon corps se retrouva rapidement plaqué contre le mur. Nos dents s'entrechoquèrent quand sa langue vint brutalement à la rencontre de la mienne, et je ne pus m'empêcher de frémir en sentant ses larges paumes venir saisir mes fesses pour le coller contre lui. Un grognement vint franchir la barrière de sa bouche quand je me mis à onduler contre son bas-ventre.

\- Tu crèches où ? finit-il par demander contre ma bouche, sa voix rendue encore plus grave par le désir.

\- Chambre d'hôte… La Rose Ecarlate… Entrée de la ville… soupirai-je alors que ses dents s'attaquaient à la peau fine de mon cou.

Je n'eus pas le temps de gémir quand ses dents s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans ma chair, qu'une immense lumière blanche nous enveloppa et que mon corps fut parcouru de centaines de picotements.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, le visage de Luxus toujours enfoui dans mon cou, je m'aperçus que je me trouvais devant l'auberge. Ma tête se mit alors à tourner violemment et pas seulement parce que la langue de Luxus s'était mise à remonter le long de ma jugulaire. Je le repoussai alors vivement, mais mon geste n'eut que peu d'impact face à sa force et ce qui devait arriver arriva : le contenu de mon estomac se répandit sur les chaussures du blond. Cela eut l'avantage de lui faire lâcher prise, chose qui ne dura pas quand je chancelai et qu'il me rattrapa - à bout de bras cela s'entend. Il se mit alors en pester avant de me traîner vers l'entrée. Que Zeleph en soit témoin, j'avais tenté d'éviter l'incident diplomatique. Mais de toute évidence, la libido du mage était plus résistante que mon estomac face à la téléportation. Il nous fit entrer dans l'établissement claquant la porte derrière lui sous l'oeil surpris du gérant. Ce dernier lui tendit une clé et m'adressa un petit signe de tête en me reconnaissant. Face aux escaliers, Luxus n'attendit pas ma réaction et me souleva d'un geste vif pour me porter à bout de bras. Je grognai pour la forme, encore trop nauséeuse pour une vraie forme de protestation. Il ne perdait rien pour attendre ! Devant la porte de la chambre, il me reposa et après quelques secondes nous fit pénétrer dans la pièce. Rien à voir avec celle que nous avions partagée, mais je ne pris guère de temps pour la détailler, me ruant vers la salle de bain.

\- Je te déteste ! ralai-je la tête toujours dans la cuvette.

Le moindre mouvement, le moindre geste - aussi insignifiant soit-il - et je me retrouvais de nouveau la tête au dessus des toilettes. Un ricanement me répondit.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es une petite nature…

Tirant la chasse, je me redressai péniblement pour me passer un peu d'eau fraîche sur le visage avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Luxus était nonchalamment affalé sur le lit, les jambes dans le vides, et me fixait d'un air moqueur.

\- Abruti, lâchai-je tout en me laissant glisser sur le lit.

Luxus ne sembla pas se formaliser de mon insulte et se redressa sur un coude, penchant son buste au-dessus du mien.

\- Ce n'est pas que jouer les gardes malades m'emmerde, mais j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter.

Je tentai de lui lancer un regard noir, mais au vu de ma tête, cela eut juste le mérite de lui faire esquisser un sourire.

\- Vous les mecs, vous êtes tous les mêmes…

Toujours sans se dépêtre de son rictus, il se leva pour se diriger vers la porte. Alors qu'il allait sortir, il se retourna et son sourire s'agrandit. Pour la première fois, je le vis sans cet air supérieur, mais plutôt avec une mimique gamine qui le rendait absolument craquant. Bordel. Si je n'étais pas si mal en point, je serai capable de le violer sur place.

\- Tu n'oublieras pas de me rembourser ma paire de chaussure.

Il claqua la porte rapidement, évitant ainsi l'oreiller que je venais de balancer de l'autre bout de la pièce.


	5. Chapter 5

**ATTENTION : Je viens de poster deux chapitres. Il faut donc lire le précédent avant d'attaquer celui-ci ! **

Je me redressai d'un bond dans mon lit, couverte de sueur. J'étais habituée à faire de mauvais rêves, mais les cauchemars de cette nuit avaient paru plus réels que jamais. Heureusement, je me sentais en meilleure forme que la veille. Néanmoins… Quel gâchis ! Je devais avouer que je me serais volontiers réveillée à côté de mon étalon blond. Soupirant, je passai une main dans mes cheveux pour les décoller de mon visage avant de me lever. Je n'étais pas encore en retard, mais je n'avais pas non plus le temps de traîner. Après une rapide douche, je fouillai dans le sac que je m'étais fait livrer la veille pour en dénicher une courte robe vert pomme et une trousse de toilette contenant mes achats. D'un mouvement machinal, je vérifiai que j'avais toujours mon cristal suspendu au poignet. Si je venais à le perdre, je n'imaginais pas ce que je pourrais faire. Je retournais dans la salle de bain, enfilais en vitesse le vêtement et après avoir étaler un épais trait d'eye-liner sur mes paupières et recouvert mes lèvre d'un gloss rouge sang, je sortis de ma chambre. Je saluai le propriétaire et sortis dans la rue. Dehors, le temps était magnifique et je me surpris même à sourire.

Le reste de la matinée se déroula aussi bien que ma journée avait commencée (à l'exception près que je me perdis une bonne dizaine de fois avant qu'un passant ne prenne en pitié et ne me conduise jusqu'à la guilde). Je distribuais les petits déjeuners sans me tromper, souriant et rigolant avec l'ensemble des clients. Même si j'avais un rôle à jouer, je ne me forçais pas non plus : les gens fréquentant Fairy Tail m'étaient naturellement sympathiques - hormis l'imbécile de vampire à la manque. Luxus et sa clique finirent par pointer le bout de leurs nez en milieu de matinée et rien dans le comportement du blond me laissa penser qu'il comptait venir me parler de l'évènement de la veille.

C'est à midi que les choses dégénérèrent. Alors que je prenais ma pause en compagnie de Levy, Mirajane vint nous rejoindre, un sourire enjôleur flottant sur son visage. Immédiatement, je me mis sur mes gardes et redoublai de prudence quand il s'installa à côté de moi en trépignant comme une gamine.

\- Jill ?

L'excitation suintant de sa voix me fit faire la grimace. Je tournai mon regard vers elle en enfournant une bouchée de mon plat.

\- Que penses-tu de Luxus ?

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? répliquai-je en levant un sourcil alors que le sourire de la barmaid s'agrandissait.

\- Tu as passé ta matinée à épier ses moindres faits et gestes.

D'habitude bonne comédienne, je manquais cependant de m'étouffer et Levy du me servir un verre d'eau. Mirajane ne put retenir un petit saut de contentement.

\- Tu l'aimes bien hein ?

Je soupirai, m'envoyant maintes remontrances psychiques pour avoir fait preuve d'aussi peu de discrétion. Mais bon… Quitte à avoir été découverte, autant aller jusqu'au bout de la bêtise. Après tout, peut-être que Mirajane pourrait m'ne apprendre plus sur mon blond fétiche. Quand je repris la parole, ma voix se fit incertaine et j'arrivais même à installer quelques rougeurs sur mes paumettes, ce qui sembla plaire au plus au point à mon interlocutrice.

\- Mais enfin Mirajane ! Je lui ai à peine parler hier, et depis on ne s'est plus adressé la parole… Je dois bien avouer que Luxus est très charmant et que c'est plutôt mon genre d'homme mais...

Je tus la fin de ma phrase en voyant l'air paniqué de Levy et ses grands gestes dans le dos de la blanche.

Et soudain je compris mon erreur. Je la compris exactement au moment où une flamme démoniaque s'alluma dans le regard azuré de la serveuse. Au moment où un sourire carnassier fendit son visage. Au moment où elle m'attrapa par les épaules pour me secouer comme un prunier.

\- JE LE SAVAIS ! Ne t'inquiètes pas ma petite Jill, je vais tout mettre en place pour qu'il te tombe dans les bras ! Fais moi confiance, je te garantis que d'ici moins d'un mois, il ne verra que par toi !

Je cherchais du regard le soutien de Levy, mais celle-ci secoua la tête et ne m'offrit qu'un piètre sourire compatissant. Et alors que je m'apprêtais à donner ma réponse, la blanche avait déjà fuser dans le bâtiment sous l'air impuissant de la petite bleue. Je sentis la main de Levy se poser sur mon épaule et elle m'offrit un sourire désolé.

\- Ça va être si terrible que ça ? demandai-je d'une voix plaintive.

\- Pire que ce que tu peux imaginer, soupira-t-elle. Bon courage. Vraiment.

Laissant s'échapper un soupir à fendre le coeur, je retournai à mon assiette et la finit rapidement. Il me restait encore pas mal de boulot, surtout que je devais finir de nettoyer et arranger la salle principale. Ce soir, le groupe de filles qui étaient parties en mission revenait après trois semaines d'absence, et la guilde voulait fêter dignement leur retour. Je ne comptais au départ pas participer à la fête, mais Levy s'était montrée si impatiente à l'idée de me présenter une dénommée Lucy que je n'avais pas pu refuser. Et pour être honnête envers moi-même, j'étais même plutôt emballée à l'idée de cette rencontre : si la mage possédait réellement tous les ouvrages dont son amie m'avait parlé, de belles heures de lecture allaient s'offrir à moi…

\- Mes enfants, un peu de calme je vous prie !

Finissant d'accrocher une guirlande de fleurs le long de la balustrade, j'observai Makarov perché sur l'estrade essayer d'obtenir un peu d'attention. La guilde avait eu vent d'un important message et tous les membres trépignaient d'impatience à l'annonce du maître… Ce qui se soldait par une effroyable cacophonie. Après quelques quelques minutes supplémentaires de brouhaha, le maître de Fairy Tail put enfin se faire entendre. Je m'assis donc sur mon escabeau, prête à retenir un maximum d'informations.

\- Mes enfants… Depuis quelques jours, la rumeur d'une importante nouvelle circule dans la guilde. Je peux maintenant vous le confirmer, cette rumeur n'en ai pas une.

La voix de Makarov même si calme et posée, laissait transparaître une certaine excitation.

\- J'ai reçu dans la matinée la confirmation qu'un des plus important évènement que le monde de la magie n'est jamais connu allé se dérouler d'ici peu.

Makarov se racla la gorge avant de reprendre d'une voix ferme.

\- Des invitations ont été envoyées par le Conseil de la Magie à travers tous le pays afin de recenser tous les Dragons Slayers de Fiore. D'ici quelques semaines va se tenir la première compétition inter-chasseurs de dragons. Le gagnant recevra une importante somme d'argent et une place au Conseil en tant que représentant de cette magie ancienne.

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la salle, et un instant j'en eu le souffle coupé. Une compétition entre dragons ? Maître Iwan était-il au courant ? Etait-ce pour cela qu'il m'avait envoyée ici ? Inconsciemment, je cherchais Luxus du regard, et quand je croisais le sien, un frisson me parcourut l'échine. Le blond soutint mon regard, et j'eus du mal à déglutir.

\- A MOI LE POSTE AU CONSEIL ! JE VAIS VOUS EN FAIRE BAVE…

La ferveur de Natsu, bien vite écrasée par un poing de près de deux mètres de diamètre, eut le don de me sortir de mes pensées - et accessoirement du regard de Luxus.

\- Je vous demande de bien vouloir m'écouter attentivement, surtout vous Natsu, Gajil et Luxus. La première épreuve a lieu dans trois semaines. Il va falloir vous y préparer. Le conseil envoie un indice sur le thème de chaque épreuve avant celle-ci. Je pense qu'ils seront bon pour vous de travailler en équipe. Ainsi, je vous laisse une journée pour trouver des idées possibles pouvant correspondre à l'épreuve. Dans deux jours nous commenceront les entraînements.

\- Nous ?

La voix grave de Gajil s'éleva dans la pièce. Cette fois-ci, ce fût au tour de Mirajane de prendre la parole.

\- Oui ! Pour le bien de la Guilde et du Magnoria, nous superviserons votre préparation. Vous faîtes suffisamment de grabuge habituellement, et par conséquent je ne pense pas que laisser des Dragons Slayers en liberté se taper dessus soit une situation des plus sereine...

Quelques rires fusèrent après cette remarque, et l'atmosphère se détendit.

\- Il est temps pour moi de vous donner votre premier indice, reprit Makarov. Ecoutez bien. _"Princesse, veuve ou orphelin, ils remercieront le véritable Chasseur de Dragon."_

J'arquai un sourcil. C'était ça l'indice ? Du coin de l'oeil, je vis Levy se diriger vers Gajil et lui sourire. Même si je n'appréciait guère Gajil, je devais reconnaître qu'il semblait un autre homme quand il était au contact de la jolie bleue. Laissant échapper un sourire, en voyant le brun rougir, je me remis au travail.

Sans vouloir me lancer des fleurs, je devais avouer que je me trouvais géniale à cet instant précis. J'avais fini de décorer la salle quelques heures plus tôt, et à présent de lourdes grappes de fleur recouvrait la quasi totalité du plafond. Les tables étaient toutes aussi fleuries et recouverte de belles nappes blanches. Certes ça m'avait pris du temps et j'avais à peine eu le temps de retourner chez moi me changer mais à présent, en robe de cuir moulante et talons vertigineux, je pouvais contempler fièrement mon oeuvre.

\- Il ne faut pas t'étonner que tu te fasses agresser dans la rue…

Je sursautai en entendant la voix grave de Luxus à côté de mon oreille, mais je ne me retournai pas pour autant.

\- Et pourquoi donc je te prie ? demandai-je à voix basse.

Un ricanement s'échappa de ses lèvres et son souffel chaud sur ma nuque me fit frissonner. Il s'était donc pencher vers moi pour répondre.

\- Ta tenue est des plus provocante.

\- Et tu n'imagines même pas ce que je porte dessous… répondis-je avec un léger sourire qu'il ne pouvait pas voir.

\- Ce n'est pas bien difficile à imaginer…

D'humeur joueuse, je me penchai en avant pour croiser les bras sur la rambarde, offrant une vue des plus agréables à mon blondinet préféré.

\- Si tu le dis.

Soudain, je sentis sa paume parcourir mon dos pour descendre lentement jusqu'à mes fesses. Je fis comme si de rien n'était, vérifiant tout de même que personne ne nous voit. Heureusement l'étage était vide et la plupart des gens en bas était bien trop occupée pour nous prêter attention. Surtout Mirajane qui luttait désespérément pour protéger les petits fours des attaques incessantes de quelques goinfres.

\- Si je te demande de passer la soirée avec moi, combien cela va-t-il me coûter ? murmura Luxus en laissant sa main électriser la peau nue de mes cuisses.

Je me retournai et pris un air faussement vexé.

\- Je ne fais plus dans ce genre là, répondis-je séchement. Donc à part deux ou trois orgasmes, je n'attends rien de plus de toi.

Luxus paru un instant surpris mais se reprit bien vite.

\- Entendu.

Et sur ce, il descendit rejoindre les autres en bas. Je suivis son chemin et fut vite attrapée par Mirajane.

\- Alors ? Que t'a-t-il dit ? demanda la belle mannequin d'un ton hystérique.

Je mis un moment à comprendre de quoi elle parlait jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'impatiente et me pointe Luxus d'un doigt impérieux. Elle avait donc vu notre échange ? Mais cette femme avait des yeux partout ma parole !

\- Rien. Il venait me féliciter pour la décoration, finis-je par répondre.

Je pris alors un air gêné et passait une main dans mes longs cheveux bleus et noirs. Cependant, avant qu'elle n'est eu le temps d'insister d'avantage, la porte de la guilde s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant voir trois silhouettes. La première, celle qui manifestement venait d'éclater la porte, était celle d'une jeune femme d'environ mon âge. Elle portait une armure et ses longs cheveux rouges retombait sur ses épaules. Je devinais la deuxième comme étant celle de Lucy d'après la description que m'en avait faite Levy. Et enfin la dernière était celle d'une gamine aux longs cheveux bleu nuit. Quand elles s'avancèrent dans la pièce sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements, mon sang se glaça dans mes veines.

Incapable de bouger, se fût Mirajane qui me poussa vers elles pour les présenter. Erza, Lucy et… Wendy.

Ma soeur.

Ma petite soeur se tenait devant moi et me souriait.

Mon coeur se souleva et ma tête se mit furieusement à tourner, ignorant les sourires des jeunes femmes.

\- Il faut que je sorte.

Un instant plus tard, la porte de la guilde claqua derrière moi tandis que je m'enfuyais dans les rues de Magnoria.

Par je ne sais quel miracle, je me retrouvais devant le guichet de la gare principale. Après une rapide négociation avec l'employé, je troquais ma paire de boucle d'oreille en diamant contre deux billets de train. Peu m'importait la destination. Demain je retournerai à la guilde. Je demanderai à parler à Wendy et je l'amènerai avec moi. Loin d'ici. Loin de cette guilde… Loin d'Iwan. Et je n'hésiterai pas à utiliser la force si nécessaire… Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. Cet enfoiré savait pertinemment pour quoi il m'envoyait ici. Mais il était temps que je lui échape. Jusqu'à présent je n'avais jamais pris conscience de la nature réelle de notre "collaboration". Je savais qu'il m'utilisait bien souvent pour arriver à ses fins. Néanmoins depuis le départ j'avais été totalement manipulée et je venais à me demander si son objectif n'avait pas toujours été Fairy Tail. Perdue dans mes pensées emplies de colère, je poussais un petit cri quand une main s'abattit brusquement sur mon épaule pour me tirer dans une ruelle sombre.

\- On peut savoir où tu comptes te rendre ?

Je grinçai des dents en voyant qui se tenait devant moi.

\- Alors Jill ?

Kurohebi semblait s'impatienter face à mon manque évident de réaction tandis que Obra, fidèle à lui-même restait impassible.

\- Le Maître savait pour Wendy n'est-ce pas ?

Le brun partit dans un rire sifflant.

\- Peut-être. Ou peut-être n'est-ce qu'une coïncidence. En tout cas, mieux vaudrait pour toi que je ne me sois pas déplacé pour rien. Que peux-tu me dire sur la guilde ?

\- Vas te faire foutre ! crachai-je en le repoussant pour m'en aller.

Cependant, je sentis soudain mon corps se vider de ses forces et mes genoux vacillèrent. Je dus me tenir au mur pour ne pas tomber.

\- Jill, Jill, Jill… Voyons… Tu sais que tu ne fais pas le poids contre nous. Je te laisse encore une chance de me dire ce qe tu as appris où je te promets que la prochaine fois que tu verras ta chère frangine, tu auras du mal à la reconnaître…

Il osait… Ce con osait menacer ma soeur… Hurlant de rage, je me jetai à son cou, mais il fût plus rapide. Je m'étouffai quand son coude s'enfonça dans mes côtes avant de s'abattre sur ma nuque, me jetant au sol. Les coups continuèrent à pleuvoir. Le cristal à mon poignet se mit à chauffer et je tnetais d'ignorer la brûlure.

\- Je… Je n'ai rien que le Maître ne sache déjà. Ju… Juste un tournoi entre Chasseurs de dragons, finis-je par lâcher quand Kurohebi cessa de s'acharner.

Des larmes de rage et de douleur coulaient le long de mes joues.

\- Brave Jill, s'esclaffa le serpent en tapotant sur ma tête. Maintenant tu vas continuer ta mission comme ce qui était prévu. Et la prochaine fois que tu oses penser à nous trahir, je te garantis que la punition sera encore plus mémorable.

Les paroles résonnaient douloureusement dans mon crane, et j'avais du mal à garder les yeux ouverts quand Kurohebi se pencha vers moi.

\- Et de toute façon, tu n'arriveras jamais à les enlever tous les deux.

\- Les deux ?

Je mis un moment à réaliser que les derniers mots étaient de moi tant la voix qui les avait prononcés était rauque.

Le brun se releva et me sourit.

\- Obra. On y va.

Alors que j'allais m'évanouir, une main se posa sur mon crâne et des images se matérialisèrent dans mon esprit.

Je reconnus immédiatement la petite fille aux cheveux bleus. En revanche je mis un moment à identifier le garçon qui la tenait dans les bras. Ce dernier regardait dans ma direction et me souriait. Il devait avoir environ le même âge que moi.

Des longs cheveux bruns en bataille.

Et des yeux rouge sang.

Les mêmes que les miens avant que je ne les change de couleur grâce à la magie.

Gajil.


End file.
